


Geranium

by Lennibug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, the only reason Shiro is there is because stepbrothers!au with Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennibug/pseuds/Lennibug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is dating the boy next door and both of them have surprises for each other when Lance comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geranium

“Keith! Guess who's at the door!” Shouted a loud low voice.

It wasn’t much as a “guess who” when this has been a regular routine with the boy next door. His name is Lance and has been Keith’s boyfriend for many years.

Then there was an upbeat reply, “Hey neighbor!”

Shiro waved back at the eustatic finger guns with keys ready in his hands, “Hey Lance. Keith is in his room.”

“Are you going to work?" Lance asked, "If Coran is there, tell him I said, 'Hey!' "

“Sure,” Shiro responded and then closed the door behind after Lance skipped inside.

-

When the door of the bedroom flew open, it was impossible to not take notice of the blue-eyed boy walking inside. Keith, who was lying on his bed, gave a quick glance at him and just continued reading his magazine.

Lance crawled over onto the bed with his knees and place himself halfway beside Keith’s body. He began pushing his boyfriend’s black shirt up and rubbed the side of his chest. Keith fidgeted a bit feeling the fingers gently touch his fair skin. It was nice… Almost like how a cat would push against your skin when they purred. So he just continued flipping through pages and decided to read out loud.

“Look at this. This black hole is so giant…”

“Keith. Keith. Keith.”

“How could there not be life on the other-?”

“Keith!”

Keith kept contact with the magazine, “Lance. Lance. Lance. I know you’re here. What are you doing? Trying to initiate sex or something?” 

The word ever so casually said made the brunette flustered, “Sex?! No! I’m just trying to give you a massage! It’s the least I could do for you helping my mother with her garden while I was at work.”

“I appreciate it. But you’re not getting anywhere with that. It feels like you’re moving my skin around like you’re a cat.”

“If you would just flip onto your stomach. I  _ could _ give you a proper one.”

Keith looked up and tried searching a possible idea on how to tell Lance that he was too lazy to even move. 

He scrunched up his nose, “Actually nevermind, I prefer it this way.”

Then Lance patted Keith’s stomach, “It’s so smooth! HOLY SHIT YOUR ABS!”

He leaned in and then started to give small kisses on his bare skin. In which that made Keith start to flinch even more because it tickled. Also made his grip on the magazine tighter.

“Lance… Cold lips,” he said breathlessly.

“Oh sorry, want me to stop?”

Keith shook his head and responded with a flat “No.”

“What kind of magazine are you reading anyway?”

“It’s about space and aliens. I got it with the junk mail.”

“That’s cool! Could you read some to me?”

So Keith did.

Then Lance leaned back in and continued what he was doing before on his stomach area.

“I’m not going to lie. I am tempted to make fart noises on your skin.”

Keith tried to keep reading out loud but then he started fumbling his words. So he immediately sat up pushing Lance up too. His face was really red as he tossed the magazine to the side.

“Keith is that your weak spot?” Lance asked innocently.

Keith’s violet eyes widen and didn’t respond quickly enough to deny it to prevent Lance to start tickling him.

“No no no no! Aha ha!” A trail of laughter followed after Keith’s plea.

Shortly after a few kicks and laughing they both laid on the bed.

Keith stretched his arms, “Ahhh, now I’m tired!”

Lance replied, “Laughing made you tired?”

Keith rolled over and buried his face in Lance’s chest, he manages to muffle out the word “Yes.”

After a brief silence, Keith said, “You smell good.”

Lance patted his hair, “I took a shower before I came here. You’re welcome.”

“Good. I like the smell of flowers.”

Keith smiled as Lance wrapped his arms to pull him closer to him. Sure his lips were cold, but his body was warm. He closed his eyes for a bit but then remembered about something that he wanted to show Lance.

“Oh wait! Can’t nap yet. Let me get a thing.”

Keith hopped off his bed and went to his desk.

“Now don’t you laugh about this okay?”

He gave Lance a serious squinting look to check.

Lance was already grinning.

Keith look back in front of him, “Stop with that face!”

“Okay, okay.”

“This is some gushy stuff you’re into, so I took the liberty to put this together.”

Then he returned to Lance and started to place individual flowers on Lance’s head.

“Esperanza… Meaning hope. Red Rose… Meaning love. Geranium… meaning well, I googled it and it says stupidly. So like I guess how I somehow am stupidly in love with you. And a Lantana. Because your mom said I could have it.”

Then Keith backed up and then pointed Lance to the nearest mirror on the wall.

“It’s a lazy flower crown created by some flowers your mom let me keep. I didn’t feel like completing it.”

Lance bit his lip, smiling really hard, and shook his head, “Oh my God Keith.”

Then Keith got quiet.

“Keith?”

“You look like a dork!” He started laughing and then ran out of the room.

“W-wait! Where are you going?!” Lance shouted and then felt the flowers plop on his lap.

He picked up the Geranium and smiled.

“Hey, Keith! Let me show you how to make a real flower crown!”

Then he got up and went after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> (((Thank you to my lovely beta reader dialovers.tumblr.com ))))
> 
> This fic is for voltronweek day 5 (relationships) and its inspired by the final prompt "Flowers" for klance week. So just going to bring it together in one in this fluff fic.
> 
> (( fanart for this too from own blog http://lancce.tumblr.com/post/148788413253/klance-w7-flowersstars-its-a-lazy-flower ))
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
